Et si l'on révait d'autre chose ?
by Mikii
Summary: Crossover délire ou comment Alexandre quitte le 4th century BC pour se retrouver chez Ludwig II, et tout ça à cause d'un devoir donné par le prof d'histoire des Moldus aux sixièmes années de Hogwarts!
1. prologue

**Auteur** : Mikii

**Base** : Harry Potter, Alexandre, Ludwig II

**Disclaimer** : Les persos de HP sont propriété de JKRowling. Alexandre et Hephaïstion sont des personnages historiques, tout comme Ludwig II, et leurs mondes respectifs. Moi je ne possède rien, si ce n'est l'idée délurée de ce gros crossover ,

**Blabla et résumé **: Je suis folle du couple Alexandre/Hephaïstion (ALLER TOUS VOIR LE FILM ALEXANDRE !!! merveille de yaoi ) Je suis aussi folle de Ludwig II. Lui et Alexandre étant tous les deux gays, j'ai eu l'idée débile de les faire se rencontrer (quoi que ça ne veuille pas dire que je vais les mettre ensemble hein, lol) Et quoi de mieux pour m'aider à ça qu'un petit Harry ?? A la base, ça devait être une one-shot, et vu que je traîne plus que prévu (en longueur, pas en temps lol) je vais faire des chapitres. Peu en théorie.

Ce premier chap est comme une intro, et est 100 pr 100HP.

Enjoy !

----------

L'heure d'Histoire des Moldus touchait enfin à sa fin. Le nouveau professeur précisait quelques détails afin d'aider les étudiants de sixième année à réussir le devoir qu'il venait de leur donner à faire pour la semaine suivante. Hermione meurtrissait sa plume en grattant à toute vitesse son rouleau de parchemin, tandis que Ron se plaignait que les professeurs les surchargeaient déjà de travail alors que la rentrée avait été seulement la veille. Harry, lui, semblait étrangement s'être soudain intéressé au discours du sorcier et l'observait fixement sans toutefois daigner utile de prendre des notes.

- « Un moldu ! » s'écria Ron en jetant son sac par dessus son épaule lorsque le cours s'acheva et que leurs camarades commencèrent à quitter la salle. « Comme si un moldu avait pu faire quelque chose d'intéressant dans l'histoire ! Ce devoir est totalement absurde, personne ne trouvera rien à dire ! »

- « Tais-toi, Ron ! C'est ce que tu dis qui est absurde. Tu n'y connais rien à rien, bien sur que de grands Moldus ont existé ! » lâcha Hermione, exaspérée. « Et tu ferais mieux de t'intéresser à leur histoire si tu ne veux pas passer une année entière à te tourner les pouces en cours… »

- « Qui a dit que je ne voulais pas », marmonna le jeune homme.

- « … et rater tes examens » ! acheva son amie. Ce à quoi Ron n'ajouta rien et il partit devant en direction de la Grande Salle, sans voir que Harry n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise.

- « Est-ce que tu as une idée de sujet pour le devoir ? » l'interrogea Hermione, debout à côté de lui.

- « Mmh ? » Le jeune sorcier leva les yeux vers elle et devina à son regard interrogatif qu'elle avait certainement du lui poser une question. « Euh, oui… » répondit-il, histoire de ne pas passer pour celui qui n'avait pas entendu, étant donné que Hermione lui reprochait déjà assez souvent son côté 'tête en l'air'.

- « Oh, c'est… parfait. Je te… félicite. » Le problème étant que ce n'était vraiment pas la réponse à laquelle elle s'était attendu de la part de Harry…

Celui-ci, ne voulant pas s'enfoncer plus, se leva avant de dire à son amie qu'ils feraient mieux d'aller rejoindre Ron s'ils voulaient avoir encore quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent pour le déjeuner.

Après les cours, le trio se rendit à la bibliothèque. Ron était même parvenu à se passer de commentaire, trop étonné qu'il était d'avoir entendu de la bouche de Harry les mots « Je passe consulter un livre à la bibliothèque après le dernier cours ». Les vacances l'avaient donc tant traumatisé que ça, cet été, pour que l'esprit de Harry ait été aussi perverti ? A moins que Hermione lui ai envoyé une potion bizarre en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire… Pourtant il pouvait jurer se souvenir que ça avait été un livre…

- « Vous savez, vous n'avez pas besoin de venir » leur dit Harry, le coupant net dans ses tergiversations.

- « Parce que toi tu en as euh… besoin, Harry ? T'es sûr que ça va, gars ? » tenta Ron, approchant la paume de sa main du front de son ami. Celui-ci la chassa d'un vague geste, un sourire aux lèvres.

- « Pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas exemple sur lui au lieu de chercher à lui faire perdre du temps ? Je te signale que l'on n'a qu'une semaine, Ron. Tu ferais mieux de commencer tes recherches, aussi. Enfin, si du moins tu as une vague idée d'où se trouve le rayon d'Etude des Moldus… »

- « Encore heureux que non ! Pourquoi je le saurais alors qu'on n'a jamais vu cette matière ? » fit Ron, visiblement choqué par la remarque.

- « Entre ne pas avoir étudier les Moldus et ne pas savoir que beaucoup d'entre eux ont fait de grandes choses dans l'histoire, il y a un fossé, Ron », se moqua Hermione en le toisant du regard. Puis elle l'entraîna derrière elle dans la bibliothèque en le tirant par la cape.

Harry les suivit et posa rapidement ses affaires sur la table où Hermione allait souvent avant de laisser ses deux amis pour rejoindre le rayon qui l'intéressait.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui puis, voyant que personne ne se trouvait à proximité, saisit le livre qu'il souhaitait consulter. Il s'agissait d'un ouvrage relativement récent mais qui ne bougeait guère du rayonnage, d'après ce qu'avait pu remarquer Harry. A chaque fois que celui-ci venait en lire quelques pages, il le trouvait toujours au même endroit, celui-là même où il l'avait laissé la fois d'avant.

Il revint à la table et s'installa aux côtés de Ron, Hermione étant elle-même assise face au roux. Il savait que son ami n'irait pas pousser plus loin qu'un vague regard sur son livre. La jeune fille, elle, aurait aisément pu jeter des regards en biais sur l'ouvrage s'il s'était installé à ses côtés. Il ne lui fallut d'ailleurs pas plus de quelques secondes pour relever la tête du parchemin sur lequel elle avait écrit le matin et demander à Harry sur un ton enjoué :

- « Alors, qui c'est ? »

- « Qui ? » demanda le jeune homme, les yeux plongés dans son livre.

- « Et bien, le moldu que tu étudies. C'est un livre sur qui ? »

Ron tenta de lire sur la couverture, mais Harry tourna le livre, faisant en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas.

- « Un roi », se contenta de répondre Harry, sans stopper sa lecture.

Hermione comprit que ça ne valait pas la peine d'insister et se leva pour se diriger à son tour vers l'étroit rayon consacré aux Moldus. Même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, cela l'agaçait que son ami ait si rapidement choisi son sujet d'étude alors qu'elle-même n'était pas encore parvenue à se décider, malgré toute son après-midi passée à réfléchir à la question. Mais après tout, Harry avait aussi suivi des cours d'histoire aux cours de ses premières années de scolarité, puisqu'il avait fréquenté une école moldue. Peut-être s'était-il prit de passion pour un personnage et mettait à profit l'occasion qui lui était donné de l'étudier plus en détail. Elle ne parvint toutefois pas à comprendre pourquoi Harry souhaitait leur cacher le sujet de son livre.

Ron jeta un regard horrifié à l'ouvrage que son amie déposa devant lui lorsque celle-ci revint s'asseoir.

- « Tu devrais te pencher sur lui, Louis XIV est l'un des plus célèbres rois de France. »

- « Je me moque des rois français ! Si je dois déjà m'embêter à raconter la vie d'un moldu, autant qu'il soit au moins de chez nous, histoire qu'il y ait quand même quelque points communs », répliqua Ron en rejetant le livre. « Je suis sûr qu'en plus tu en à choisi un qui a vécu il y a des siècles… »

- « Oh, à peine plus de trois… » marmonna la jeune sorcière en ouvrant l'un de ses propres livres, ignorant le regard incrédule que Ron lui envoya.

Le soir, Harry décida de rester dans la salle commune lorsque les autres montèrent se coucher. Il s'était dit que c'était encore le lieu le plus tranquille s'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un le surprenne. Il rassembla les notes qu'il avait pu prendre de son livre et y ajouta celles qu'ils possédaient déjà. Puis il saisit la feuille de parchemin fournit pour l'exercice par le professeur et trempa sa plume dans l'encre. Respectant la procédure conseillée par le sorcier, il traça le prénom de son sujet d'étude, avant de bloquer sur son nom. Est-ce que les appellations fonctionnaient aussi ? Il se souvint qu'à l'époque en question, les noms de famille n'existaient même pas et se dit également qu'il valait mieux en mettre le plus possible s'il ne voulait pas que le sortilège risque de tomber sur une autre personne.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il avait pu rassembler tous les éléments principaux. Il ne lui restait donc plus maintenant qu'à approfondir la partie où, il s'en doutait, ses camarades auraient le plus de difficulté. Mais il s'avérait que lui connaissait bien, voire plus que bien, la vie de son sujet. Ainsi, il se contenta juste de relire, dans une allure modérée, l'ensemble de ses notes, ce qui équivalait à peu près à une trentaine de parchemins.

L'exercice que le professeur leur avait donné à faire consistait à apprendre de façon générale les grands traits de la vie d'un célèbre moldu et d'en approfondir un aspect. Une fois que cela était fait, les jeunes sorciers avaient à jeter l'un des nombreux sort de rêve existant, un qu'ils avaient étudié en classe le matin même, un sort de surcroît très facile à maîtriser. La partie la moins évidente de l'exercice demeurait donc l'apprentissage du départ, et beaucoup, tout comme Ron, avaient rechigné à l'idée de s'intéresser de près à la vie d'un moldu. Harry n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction qu'avaient du avoir les Slytherins à l'énoncé du devoir. Heureusement, les quatre maisons de Hogwarts étaient cette année, et pour ce cours, divisées.

Lorsque Harry eut fini de se relire, il rassembla ses feuilles de parchemins avant de remarquer que Hermione en avait oublié une, dissimulée sous les siennes. Il décida de ne pas lire ce que la jeune sorcière avait écrit sur le parchemin afin que son esprit ne soit pas troublé par autre chose et que le sort puisse fonctionner sans encombre. Si cela était le cas, il allait se mettre à rêver du moldu qu'il avait choisi pour étude et, à partir d'évènements historiques, créer lui-même un rêve qui le mettrait en scène. La matin, une potion de Révélation devait permettre aux élèves de conserver celui-ci jusqu'à ce que le professeur puisse lui-même l'examiner et juger ainsi de la réussite ou non de l'exercice.

Harry pénétra dans le dortoir et se mit rapidement en pyjamas avant de s'asseoir sous les couvertures de son lit à baldaquin. Ses camarades avaient tous l'air de s'être endormis. Il ramena vers lui son tas de parchemin, écarta rapidement les feuilles de notes ne rentrant pas dans la procédure, puis agita sa baguette en prononçant la formule que le professeur leur avait enseignée. Une faible lueur bleue s'échappa de l'instrument, sembla flotter au-dessus du parchemin et révéla aux yeux de Harry que la feuille de Hermione était restée collée par il ne savait trop quel moyen à la sienne. Espérant que cela n'interfère pas dans le rêve, Harry s'allongea, laissant la douce lueur bleue l'entourer.


	2. chapitre 1

Note : Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour vos reviews Je n'ai pas mis à jour cette petite fic plus tôt en raison d'un manque de temps. Je ne sais pas du tout quand arrivera la suite, mais heu… n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, ça me motivera ! En tous cas, j'espère que vous _comprendrez_ ce chapitre, lol Ca y est, on est parti dans le vrai crossover là. Je rappelle si vous l'avez oublié ou que vous ne l'avez pas compris, que la suite (ce qui vient et viendra) c'est le "rêve'" de ce cher Harry. Donc tout est selon son goût, selon son avis, selon ses délires, comme on en a tous en rêve quoi - Bonne lecture !

Mikii

Et si l'on rêvait d'autre chose

__

Chapitre 1 – Le roi a disparu !

Tôt le matin. Alexandre se trouve dans sa tente en compagnie de ses généraux. Il y a près d'un mois maintenant que l'expédition a été lancée et ils se trouvent tous en Empire perse, près de la cité d'Halicarnasse. Le roi de Macédoine, et quelques terres plus loin, donne ses ordres et tous écoutent avec beaucoup d'attention. Alexandre est fin stratège et un homme extrêmement doué pour organiser des combats. Seul, dans un coin, Hephaistion est discrêtement occupé à passer le maquillage noir qui lui souligne toujours le regard, n'en ayant pas eu le temps auparavent. Et le jeune homme ne supporte pas d'aller sans, il se sent…

__

Seul, dans un coin,… Harry se retourna dans son lit. Allons bon, qu'y avait-il ? Pourquoi les images revenaient-elles en arrière ? Hephaistion disparut de sa tête et l'image se centra sur un Alexandre à la sandale appuyée contre la petite table recouverte de parchemins placée au centre de la table.

Nous attaquerons à l'aube, commande t-il. Je conduirai le champ droit tandis qu'Hephaistion se placera à la tête du gauche. Nous allons encercler la cité, afin d'empêcher toute fuite possible.

Cassandre se penche vers Crateros : Ce n'est pas avec Amyntor que nous en aurons fini rapidement. Pourquoi faut-il qu'Alexandre le choisisse lui ? Il n'a pas même fait ses preuves !

Venu de nul part, Lord Voldemort apparaît dans la tente et lance un Adava Kedavra au général médisant, puis disparaît sans que personne ait semblé le remarquer.

__

Il n'a pas même fait ses preuves !… Mais il l'a déjà dit, cet imbécile ! Et que fait-il encore là ? Maudit Cassandre. Harry fronça les sourcils et serra fermement les doigts sur sa couverture.

Hephaistion se décolle brusquement de la contemplation de son roi, le dos collé contre la toile de tente, s'approche de Cassandre et lui lance un regard méprisant.

Pas d'inquiétude, _cher ami_, mes preuves je les ai faites il y a longtemps ! sourit-il. Puis il indique de la paume tendue Alexandre, qui ne semble pas du tout les remarquer et adresse à Cassandre un clin-d'œil bien entendu.

La scène disparaît. Alexandre et Hephaistion se retrouvent seuls dans la tente, le premier allongé sur sa couche, le second assis près de lui. Alexandre tend sa main vers le visage de…

Harry se redressa brusquement dans son lit, les yeux toujours clots. Sa poitrine s'était comme propulsée toute seule en avant dans son sommeil. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne retombe lourdement la tête sur l'oreiller.

Alexandre apparaît dans un traineau conduit par deux chevaux et qui glisse à vive allure sur la pente neigeuse de la montagne. Devant lui, un homme assit conduit l'attelage. Sur la banquette, là où le roi vient de débarquer, un homme brun le fixe de ses yeux immenses.

Hephaistion ? demande Alexandre.

Lohengrin ! répond l'autre avec un sourire. Il prend la main d'Alexandre et la baise.

Mais où sommes-nous ? Et que dis-tu, je ne comprends rien !

Alexandre fronce les sourcils de façon tout à fait adorable. Ludwig le contemple avec béatitude.

Harry se mit à sourire dans son sommeil. Ce rêve était le plus fabuleux qui lui ait jamais été donné de faire. Ces deux hommes, rassemblés par delà les siècles et l'espace, et cela semblait si réel ! Comment allait-il bien pouvoir poursuivre son histoire ? Le rêve ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir.

Que dis-tu, bel ange ?

Mais tu n'es pas Hephaistion, comment ai-je pu croire ça !

Alexandre se recule et son dos heurte la porte glacée de l'attelage. Il voit alors la neige tout autour de lui et commence à sentir le vent gelé. Il serre frénétiquement ses bras autour de son torse et serre les jambes, quoi que cela ne change rien du tout au fait que sa jupe est (tristement ?) trop courte.

Tu es la réincarnation même de la beauté… Ton langage est celui des cignes…

Alexandre se ressaisit, sert les poings, s'approche de l'homme brun et le fusille du regard.

Vas-tu arrêter de tourner ton roi en dérision ? Réponds ! Où sommes-nous ?

Finalement la montagne m'a conduit à toi…

Mais vas-tu cesser d'utiliser ce dialecte abjecte !

Draco Malfoy prend alors la place du cocher. Sa cape noire vole au vent, rêvélant fièrement l'écusson des Slytherins.

La tête de Harry changea de place sur l'oreiller et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement pour laisser couler une fine, très fine, trainée humide.

Aaahh ! hurle le jeune homme blond, lâchant brusquement les rênes. Il se tourne très lentement vers les deux passagers.


End file.
